tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
India Devine
India Devine (born 1983), often called Indy, is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A professional football player, India is the Quarterback for the New York Vixens of the Lingerie Football League. Having helped lead her team to back-to-back championships, Indy is one of the most popular players in the LFL. Despite her popularity, however, India has been passed over in favor of Ginnifer Nash as captain of her team, leading to a rivalry. Biography India was born in Houston, Texas to the relatively normal household. Her father worked for Stone Textiles while her mother managed a restaurant. India and her siblings had an active childhood as her parents encouraged them to play multiple sports, all of them being athletic. India favored playing pee-wee football all the way into her teens and excelled at the quarterback position. In high school, India ran track, as well as playing basketball and softball. She was an average student, making grades high enough to compete in sports. India belonged to the popular jock crowd and often bullied people in other groups. During her senior year, she toned down her athletics, just doing just cheerleading and dance. She also matured and grew out of her bullying. India became so popular within the student body she was voted Class President and Prom Queen. India attended the University of Miami and majored in Mathematics, having plans in becoming a teacher. During her time in Miami, she belonged to the Phi Sigma Delta sorority and played intramural football for fun. She rediscovered her love for the game and rediscovered her talent in playing quarterback. On an off chance, while playing on the beach one day she caught the eye of Vic Milburn. Vic was on vacation and had recently taken charge of coaching the Lingerie Football League's New York Vixens. Vic convinced India to come up to New York and play for her. India was an instant star in New York, even leading her team to back-to-back championships, becoming immensely popular with the fans and the envy of other teams. Behind closed doors, however, India was not happy with how Vic was running the team as teammates Ginnifer Nash and Melissa Joy Hyatt took credit for her work. Despite being Captain for both championships India was replaced by Ginnifer, her pay also inadequate for her role on the team. These factors are known to the sports press, leading many to suspect her days in New York may soon be over. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: I-Beam, Rage Dozer, Alpha Bitch Relationships Teammates * Ginnifer Nash * Melissa Joy Hyatt * Janice Trout * Rachael Southern * Monica Savona * Mandy Chin * Tonya Grimes Appearances * None Trivia * India is based on wrestler Brandi Reed Rhodes, also known as Eden Stiles. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Lingerie Football League